A Thousand Years
by JelsaLover
Summary: A Jelsa marriage and proposal one-shot. Connected to "I love you most" but not necessary to read it for this. A lot off Jelsa fluff!


**Hello. This is a (long) one-shot. It's about Jack and Elsa getting married (includes proposal). It's connected to my other story "I love you most", but it's not necessary to read it for this one-shot. All you have to know is that it's our time and Elsa is immortal.**

**Anyways, I did this one-shot marriage part due to some requests, but I also really wanted to do it. It's just obvious that Jack and Elsa has to get married!**

**But, I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to those who read "I love you most" and to those who will read it. **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, nor the song lyrics, I only own the events.**

* * *

**A Thousand Years**

I yawn widely, too lazy to open my eyes. The room is completely silent, and it makes me wonder what woke me up. I turn around and swipe my hands over the cold sheets, trying to find Jack's cold body next to mine. But he's not there, there's no one in the bed but me. I sit up and open my eyes. The sun makes the room's ice walls glisten, and I blink, waiting for my eyes to adapt to the light. I look around. Jack is nowhere to be seen. Where could he possibly…

Then I remember. I'm getting married. Today. I'm. Getting. Married.

To Jack.

Today!

I jump out of the bed. I was the one who had insisted that we should sleep apart the last night as engaged, so Jack is probably at North's place.

We (well, actually I) built this castle not too far from North's workshop after Jack proposed. I smile at the memory.

* * *

"_Elsa common!" Jack shouts and takes my hand. I smile at his eagerness, but I also notice something else in him. It's just something bothering him._

"_Jack, is everything alright?" I ask. Jack turns towards me._

"_Huh, what, why should anything be wrong, what are you talking about?"_

_I raise my one eyebrow, but Jack doesn't notice, he has already turned away from me, dragging me outside. I giggle softly. Though there only has been half a year since I got my memories back, it seems as if I have known him forever. I know Jack as well as I know myself. He always babbles when he is nervous. Something is really taking his mind right now. But I let it go, if it's something important, he will tell me in time._

_We are at North's workshop, but it's already getting quite late, it's dark outside. Christmas was a couple of days ago, and North is having a small holiday. _

_Jack drags me out of the building, and out in the snow. The sky is completely dark, but filled with stars. I look up at them in amazement. Then I look where Jack is taking me._

_I gasp. We're heading towards a small table in the middle of the snow. There's a small candle in the middle, lighting up the surroundings. There's all kind of food, and it smells delicious. Though we don't really have to eat, I still love food, and so does Jack._

"_Oh Jack, did you do this, it's amazing!" I gasp. Jack turns towards me and lets go of my hand, but instead he wraps his arms around me, kissing me on my nose._

"_Only the best for my Snow Queen!"_

_I giggle and kiss him on his wonderful, soft lips. _

"_Shall we?" he asks and stretches out his arm towards the table._

"_Yes, we shall" I smile at him. He leads me to one of the chairs, and takes it out for me. I sit down and he slides it back at place, like a true gentleman. I smile. _

"_Well, thank you sir"_

"_Nothing at all madame" he smirks at me. I just can't stop loving his smirk!_

_He sits down in front of me. There's also wine at the table, one of my favorites, a sweet, red wine, from Norway actually. He serves me, and then himself._

_He raises his glass and I raise mine. _

"_What shall we raise a toast for?" I ask._

_He ponders a while before he smiles and answers "For our eternal love." He blushes at these cheesy words. But I only smile and repeat after him._

_Then, we eat. The food is amazing! There's everything, if I tell you, you will start drooling. But let's just say that it is one of the best meals I have ever had. But one thing that I notice, is that everything is a little frozen, and that proves that Jack really made the food himself._

_We talk the whole night. Just talk. When I finally swallow the last bite of crumcake (yes, my amazing boyfriend made me crumcake, with chocolate) Jack just sits there, smiling at me. I smile back at him, and he stands up and offers me his hand. I take it, wondering what he has in mind. He leads me away from the table, so far away that I almost can't see the small candle light._

_It's completely dark, the Moon doesn't give us much light._

"_Jack, what now?" I ask when we have been standing still for a moment. But he only puts his finger to his lips. Then, after a couple of minutes, I gasp when huge lights soar over the sky. Then they explode and amazing shades of red, green and purple color the sky. More of those light soar up and explode. It's one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen._

_Jack wraps his hands around me from behind and whispers in my ear "Happy new ear. They're called fireworks."_

"_It's beautiful" I whisper back. I just keep looking up at the fireworks, not being able to stop. I notice that Jack slips away, but I don't move. Then the lights stop. I blink when everything gets dark again, but then there's a blue light, I really don't know from where it comes, and it lights up the surroundings. _

_Jack is in front of me, on one knee. In his hand he holds a small box. A small ring, resting on a darkblue cushion, glistens in front of me. It's the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It seems as if it's made of ice, frost decorating it, making beautiful shapes. I look at Jack, and then at the ring, part of me understanding what's about to happen, but the other part of me screaming that it's not possible._

"_Elsa…" Jack starts. I look into his eyes._

"_From the moment I met you, I knew, that I wouldn't be able to let you go. That I would be there for you, as a shoulder to cry on, or as someone to laugh with, and have snowball fights with. From that moment when you looked up at me, when you __**saw**_ _me, I realized, that I can't live without you. I love you, and I always will. Will you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?"_

_I'm stunned by this beautiful speech. I never thought that Jack could be this emotional, this romantic! It's a different side of him, a side I almost never see. He looks up at me with nervousness, with concern, but with, oh, so much love. I know already what my answers is, I have known it since I saw him kneeling in font of me, but I can't force the small word out of my lips. I just stare at him, my Guardian, my Winter Spirit. But then I relax._

"_Yes Jack. I will." _

_J__ack's worried face disappears and is replaces with a huge grin. He stands up and puts the ring on my ring finger. I admire it, and then turn to Jack, my fiancé. His eyes are so filled with happiness, and my heart is so filled with love, it seems as if I'm going to burst. I laugh, ad Jack laughs with me, grabbing me by the waist and spinning me. Then he puts me down and our lips meet for the first time as an engaged couple._

* * *

That was six months ago. It's the 23. of June, the day we first met, 200 years ago. Jack chose the day, and I agreed. Though it is my birthday, actually, we won't celebrate it, instead we celebrate my 'birthday' on the day I woke up on that lake, the 17. of July.

I can feel by heart beating. Sweat starts to pour down my face. Then, there's a knock on the door. I jerk, but before I have the time to open it, Tooth flies in. She looks around before she sees me.

"There's the bride!" she yells and hugs me. I'm taken by surprise, but then hug her back. "Are you ready?" she asks. I swallow. "As ready as I can be…."

"Then let' begin!" Tooth shouts excitedly.

We start by taking a long bath. Or I do, while Tooth babbles about the wedding. I'm too nervous to listen, I just lay in the (now cold) water, trying to relax.

I get up and dry myself. Tooth helps me with the makeup. It takes hours, and my whole body shakes so she has to overdo my eyeliners all the time.

"Sit still!" she commands. "You're not getting cold feet are you?" Then she laughs at her own joke. I'm to stressed to laugh.

After the makeup, Tooth helps me into my dress. I made it myself, but Tooth helped me with the details.

It's sleeveless and tight around my chest and down too my waist. There, it floats out in many layers down to the floor. It's decorated with snowflakes in all sizes, and glistens when I move. It has a long trailing after me. I'm terrified of tripping on it.

The rest of the morning, I just sit at a chair while Tooth fixes me. She puts my hair in it's usual braid, but I don't know what she does to it to make it shine. Then, she puts small pearls and snowflakes in it.

I get small high heels with snowflake design, and a wedding garter. I blush when I put it around my leg, Tooth giggling at me. The she puts the wedding veil in my hair, it covering my face. I hadn't planned to wear it, but then, Tooth said that it is a really old tradition, so I decided to wear it anyway. Besides, it might be the only thing preventing me from kissing Jack during the ceremony.

After hours of fixing and doing again, and again, and again, I'm finally ready. Tooth flies a couple feet away from me, so she can admire her creation.

"You're so beautiful" she whispers, tears in her eyes. I smile nervously.

Thank you." I stretch out my arms to hug her again, but she shakes her head.

"No, no, we'll just destroy something, it has to wait." I nod. Then, there's a knock on the door.

"Jack, I hope it's not you!" I warn. It would be so like Jack to peek at me before the wedding. But it's really bad luck. Not that I'm so superstitious, but this is an ancient tradition, and I have no intention of breaking it.

"No, mate, it's me" a dark voice with an Australian accent says outside the door. I sigh. Bunny. I had asked Bunny to lead me to the altar, since I have no other family than the guardians. North is the one to make us husband and wife, and Sandy is Jack's bestman and also the ring bearer. Tooth is my bridesmaid.

"Bunny, come in."

The Eastern Bunny steps in. He wears only a black bow tie under his neck, but it's cute.

He stops at the doorstep, staring at me. Then he clears his throat.

"Ya... look nice... mate." I smile at him.

"Thank you, so do you." He chuckles at this. "Well, are you ready?" I swallow, my throat is totally dry. Then I nod, knowing my voice won't hold.

Bunny offers me his arm, and I take it. Tooth hands me the bride's bouquet. The flowers are made of ice. I made them, but Jack decorated them with frost.

Bunny leads me towards the Great hall, where the ceremony will be held. We spent the whole weak decorating it, putting a lot of chairs and all that stuff in there...

I can feel my legs shake, and I fear that I might not make it to the hall. I take a tighter grip on Bunny's arm. He looks down at me.

"Don't ya worry, I got ya" I smile thankfully up at him.

We make it to the doors. Tooth flies in front of me, holding a basket with small flowers. She opens the door just a little and gives the sign that we are ready. The wedding marsh starts. Tooth opens the doors wide and flies down the aisle, throwing flowers at the floor. Soon, Bunny looks at me and winks his eye.

"Time to go." I nod. We slowly start walking down the aisle. I look everywhere but at Jack, afraid that I might faint if I see him.

The audience are all North's yetis and small elves, but then I notice someone else. It's Jamie! And a couple of his friends. He smiles hugely at me and gives me thumbs up. I blush.

Then, finally, I gather all the courage I got, and look up. I would have stopped in the middle of the aisle if Bunny hadn't continued walking.

There's he is, smiling widely at me. He looks stunning in a black suit, but I can't take my eyes from his face. Suddenly, we walk way to slow. I try to walk faster, but Bunny holds me in a tight grip.

"Easy there, girl, we're right there" he whispers to me. I impatiently bite my lip.

Then, at last, I'm there. Bunny gives my hand to Jack, who takes it. Bunny smiles and winks at me before he positions himself beside Sandy. I can hear him whisper "I can't believe it, our Frost boy is getting married!" but then I can't concentrate on anything else but Jack's handsome face and his hands in mine.

"Welcome!" North shouts and lifts his arms. Then he dramatically sets them down before he gets the Guardian Book from one of the yetis. He slowly opens it before he starts:

"We have gathered here today, in the sight of Man in Moon, to join together this Winter Spirit and this Snow Queen in holy Matrimony. If any man, spirit, guardian, yeti or elf can show just case why they may not be joined together, let them now speak, or hereafter for ever hold their peace."

There's a silence. North waits for a while before he continues.

"Will you, Jackson Overland Frost, take Elsa of Arendelle to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her and keep her in bad times and in good times? Will you be her forever as long as the Moon shines upon you?"

There's a silence. Jack looks at me, and I look at him, a smile on my lips.

"I will." he answers with love.

There's a 'yes!' heard from the crowd: Jamie. North chuckles before he continues.

"Will you, Elsa of Arendelle, take Jackson Overland frost to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him and keep him in bad times and in good times? Will you be his forever as long as the Moon shines upon you?"

There's a silence. Everybody are looking at me. Some actually have worried eyes. But not Jack. He looks me deep in the eyes with that wonderful smirk on his lips. I smile when I whisper.

"I will."

Then North turns to Sandy. "The ring" he says and stretches out his hand. Sandy glides slowly to him, with an ice blue satin pillow in his arms. There lies two beautiful rings out of ice.

North gives the book to the yeti and takes the pillow from Sandy, lifting it up over his head. There's a big hole in the roof, and the Moon shines down at the pillow. (**A/N: Yes, I know that it is in the middle of day, but it's Manny. He can do anything!) **The rings starts to shine, and there's a bright light, and North takes the rings down. They look the same, but possibly even more beautiful.

North hands the first ring to Jack. He takes it and turns towards me again. He takes my left hand in his cold one and when he slowly puts the other ring on my finger, to match with the first, he says:

"I, Jackson Overland Frost, take you, Elsa of Arendelle, to be my Snow Queen. To have and to hold from this day forward, in summer and in winter (we had changed from sickness and in health, since we won't be sick), to love and too cherish as longs as the Moon shines upon us."

I look at my ring. It matches perfectly with my first one, the frost figures on the first one continues straight on to the other one. I look up at Jack and my beating heart seems to break out from my chest.

I slowly take Jack's left hand in mine. I still can't believe how perfectly they fit into each other. I take the other ring from the cushion, and turn towards Jack.

"I, Elsa of Arendelle, take you, Jackson Overland Frost, to be my Winter Spirit. To have and to hold from this way forward, in summer and in winter, to love and to cherish as long as the Moon shines upon us."

I put the ring on his finger. He too looks at it before he looks back at me. North gives the pillow to Sandy and takes the Guardian book back. He opens it up and waits a second. Everybody in the audience hold their breaths. Not Jack and I. We are not here. In our minds, we are already far away, enjoying each others company as wife and husband.

Finally, North says it.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jack smirks at me. "I sure will."

I giggle. Then he slowly takes the wedding veil and throws it back over my head, my face now uncovered. I watch him as he slowly puts his hand behind my neck, and the other one at my waist. I put both my arms around his neck. Then, bending me backwards a little, he kisses me. Our first kiss as married.

The crowd cheers and applauds. Jamie's voice is also heard, screaming something like 'yeah!'

We pull apart when North clears his throat. Then, we slowly walk down the aisle while the guests throw snow one us. But it's no ordinary snow. Sandman and I experimented a little, and the result was golden snowflakes, which fall to the ground, but then get up again and keep swirling around us.

Now, Jack and I are covered in golden snow. We only laugh, holding hands tightly.

Out on the doorstep, Jack kisses me again, passionately. There's an applause heard once more from the crowd. The Jack takes me by surprise, by swooping me up in his arms, bridal-style of course, and then flying away. I hear the crowds disappointed 'nooo….' but then, there's only silence.

"Jack what…?"

"I just wanted a moment of silence before the party, don't worry, they'll get everything ready when we get there" he interrupts me.

I see that he's flying toward our castle.

"Jack, no" I say. He stops in midair.

"What?"

"I just don't wanna go in there until, you know… tonight" I blush furiously at these words, looking down.

I hear Jack chuckle, but then he turns around. "As you wish Mrs. Frost"

I giggle. Mrs. Frost…. It sounds nice…

We fly to an opening not far away from the workshop. I can see the ice blue tent where we're going to have the wedding party. The crowd is already going inside, some are carrying food or chairs. I look around and it takes a while before I realize where we are. It's the place where we kissed for the first time after I had gotten my memories back.

"Oh Jack… I know this place" I whisper when he sets me down on the snow, but without letting go of my hand.

But Jack doesn't answer. Suddenly, he takes hold of me, grabs my waist and crashes his lips into mine. I'm taken by surprise, but without hesitation, I answer his kiss and wrap my arms around him also. When we pull away Jack looks me deep in my eyes.

"I love you Mrs. Frost"

I smile playing with his soft hair. "I love you more, Mr. Frost"

"I love you most" Jack ends and kisses me on my forehead.

Then we just stand there, enjoying the others presence.

"I think we should go back." I whisper.

Jack nods and lifts me up in his arms again, though we could easily walk the distance.

"Are you ready Mrs. Frost?"

I smile. "I'm ready!"

* * *

The party is amazing. Before the dinner, Jack takes me around the tent, presenting me to all the guests, though I know them all. But Jack holds me by the waist and always says:

"Let me introduce you to my wife" and that sounds so wonderful so I don't ask him to stop. Then, it's dinnertime.

The food is delicious, the yetis made it with North. Then, when it's time to slice the cake, everything is just too perfect, so I can't stop laughing. Jack and I hold the cake server in our hands, slowly making a small piece in the beautiful three-floored wedding cake, designed with snowflakes. It almost hurts me to destroy such a masterpiece. But then, I smell chocolate from within it.

When we have made ourselves two pieces, Jack takes his spoon and offers me a piece. It's the most wonderful thing I have ever tasted. Then I take my spoon and put it to his mouth. He also seems to enjoy it.

Then, it's time for the first dance. We chose the song '_A thousand years_' because Jack had waited for me for two hundred, and I would do the same for him anytime.

We slowly waltz over the floor, the crowd silently watching. Normally, I would have been really nervous about being the watched one, but now, all that exists is Jack.

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Jack holds me tighter, miming the words. I only smile and think about how much I love him.

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"I'll love you for a thousand more" he repeats, singing. I can feel that I soon might cry, but Jack's wonderful smirk makes it very hard.

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything, take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

He holds me again tighter miming "One step closer." Now we're so close we almost can't get any closer.

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed, I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

Now, I can't hold my tears anymore. Happiness and sadness flow through me as one tear falls on my cheek. Happiness that we now are married, and that we love each other, but sadness that Jack had to go through so much pain for this moment to happen. Jack looks at me. "Don't cry" he whispers and then, he kisses my cheek, and the tear at the same.

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed, I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

We dance, and when the song ends, we kiss. I still feel really emotional, but Jack smiles at me, and that makes the pain and sadness go away.

Then, I dance with North and Jack dances with Tooth. The rest of the dancing I switch pairs quit a lot. I dance with yetis, Sandy, Jamie, and even Bunny. Jack only dances with Tooth, Cupcake and me, but I actually see him dancing with an elf, when I dance with Jamie. It's the most adorable thing I have ever seen. Jack holds the elf, which seems quite happy, in his arms and slowly moves from side to side. Jamie and I giggle when we see him.

Then, it's the last dance, and of course we dance that together. It's '_You're beautiful_', and I blush when Jack sings along at the chorus.

Then, we head to the middle of the floor. Everybody has left place, and I don't know what they're planning. There's a chair in the middle. Jack offers me to sit down, and I obey. Then I realize what's going on. The wedding garter! I blush, looking as a tomato when Jack bends down on one knee in front of me. The crowd cheers and puts their hands together in pace.

Jack slowly lifts my dress up, smirking teasingly at me. I'm too tense to smile back. Then, he slips his hand under the dress, gliding it up my leg. I get goosebumps over my whole body. Then, his head disappears under the dress. The audience cheer seven more. I can feel him biting at the garter, trying to get it loose. My hands start to shake. Then, his head reappears under my dress, holding the garter in his mouth. The crowd laugh out loud when I smile at his mischievous grin. He stands up, and then he puts the garter in his front pocket, completely visible. Oh dear lord… For the first time ever, I feel that it's nice not to have my family here. I would have died! And then I would have died again.

Jack offers me his arm and lifts me up from the chair. I have now relaxed, and put my arms on his shoulders. We dance and enjoy ourselves the rest of the night. You can play games the whole night, everything from 'who builds the biggest snowman' (Jack and I aren't allowed in the games, because… you know) to 'who can make the other laugh most.'

Then, when it's past midnight, the crowds starts to make their way home. The kids, Jamie and his friends, are half asleep when North takes them home, using his magical glass spheres.

Then, suddenly, it's just us and the guardians. I thank them, trying to make them understand how they made this one of the best days of my life.

When Tooth is about to leave, I give her a gigantic hug, thanking her for all her help. I give also North and Sandy a hug when they lave, and Jack shakes their hands, smiling widely.

Then, It's only Bunny and us left.

"Bunny, thank you for taking me to the altar" I smile at him. Then I hug him, and he hugs me back after a while, a little taken by surprise. But before he lets go, I kiss him on his cheek. If bunnies could blush, he most certainly would have. I can hear Jack chuckle behind me. I let go and Bunny stamps his foot on the floor, a hole appearing. Then, just when he jumps down, he shouts to Jack:

"I would like to see you chuckle on your weeding night" Then the hole closes. That sure shut Jack up, and made me, again, blush furiously.

Then, Jack hugs me from behind. I smile and put my hands over his.

"Are you ready?" he whispers in my ear. I smile, knowing that there's nothing to be afraid of.

"Yes" I whisper back. Jack lifts me up again and flies to our castle. He lands outside the door, though he almost always goes through a window.

"Now, let's do this right" he smirks at me, without putting me down. He opens the door and carries me inside bridal-style, making me giggle. He kisses me and puts me down, but wraps his hands around me.

"I have died everyday waiting for you" he whispers, as in the song.

I smile. "I have loved you for thousand years."

"I'll love you for a thousand more" he replies. Then, he kisses me again, and we head up the stairs to the bedroom for our first night as Mr. and Mrs. Frost.

* * *

**Wow... I actually cried... Not that I want to boast, but that song just always make me think about Jelsa, and it's so beautiful... I actually noticed that those lyrics fitted perfectly to this story!**

**But, for those who requested this, there you go :) I hope you liked it, this was one of the best one-shots I have ever made. If I get enough reviews and requests, I might make a Jelsa Family one-shot. Or I might even make it a sequel!**

**But anyways, leave a review and... *sniff*... ship Jelsa...**


End file.
